Mistakes with Fire
by lostinparallels
Summary: Sometimes, when you try to hide and pretend to be normal, the world chooses to ignore your decision. Sometimes, the world actively tries to make your life more convoluted than you thought possible. (Pairing TBD)
1. Introduction

The night felt like any other in Grimmauld Place. Just as quiet as usual, just the amount of creepiness you'd expect out of the House of Black. Unfortunately, it was not a normal night for the Order. Tonight was the night that the Order was set to pick up one Hermione Granger from her suburban London home. When they arrived though, there was no one. Not a single human.

Weeks ago, one Hermione Stark had fallen to the floor of her home, passed out from magic. It enveloped her, now the bright age of 18, a legal adult in the American world. Because of such, all binds on her magic dissolved, reverting her appearance to who she was supposed to be. Unfortunately for her, she had little no clue what heritage would give her the appearance she now had.

When she woke up, Hermione called out to Jarvis. A friendly male voice responded back only to tell her that her stupid brother had gotten himself into yet another dangerous situation. Third year was already hard enough with a brother taken by terrorists. She did not need her OWL year to also be a year she feared for her brother's safety. Thus, in a bout of sheer determination and possibly careless bravery, one Hermione Stark, unsure of the sheer power of her magic, decided to aid her brother.

Another spurt of spells reverting caused her immense pain. Thank God though for her foresight to magically enlarge the living room. If she had not, who knows what would have happened to the Stark safe house in London. In a whirlwind of fire, rocks, water, and gusts, Hermione Stark now felt runic tattoos embed themselves around her body. Moreover, as the runic tattoos embedded, she felt herself transform and grow in size.

After all the magic seized to be, the living room looked like it faced many a natural disaster. In the center of the chaos though lay with its golden eyes wide open, a female Hungarian Horntail.

Gods would Hermione need to figure out how to do that again.


	2. Well Damn

Finally, after being able to calm down her energy, Hermione felt herself shrink down to normal size. It appears whatever spells had been on her (possibly since her birth) were not just glamour spells, but magical binds. She felt rushes of power previously unknown to her. The magic pulsated through her in a way she never experienced before. Her wand, in fact, had never felt more useless. It was as if it was a tool otherwise unnecessary for her existence.

A mirror, that would be her first friend. She rushed over to the bathroom where she found these tattoos ran down her spine wrapping around her torso a few times before wrapping around and ending on her left thigh. This added to already present tattoos (from this summer and last) on her left thigh, right ankle, and left bicep put her in the running to be more tatted than Sirius Black himself. Her hair, while still curly was not super kinked, and more importantly was pitch black instead of chestnut brown. Moreover, her body was a full 4 inches taller, making her 5'8". What was more shocking, at least to her, was the fact that her eyes were no longer brown, but instead slate grey. Her face had elongated a tad as well, but her freckles and overall face shape seemed the same.

Knowing full well that the Ministry of Britain was not the most capable of governments, Hermione decided leaving her wand behind was a smart move if she was to help her brother. What help would she be if she tried using her wand and it somehow got tracked back to her. And what would happen if helping her brother with a wand meant breaking the statute of secrecy.

Consulting with Jarvis once more before she left, Hermione took one last look at the house she had come to call her home for many a year, before letting herself be reckless once more. Apparition couldn't be that hard right?

Turns out, apparition was not that hard. What was hard was apparating straight into a flying contraption. She, only then, realized she looked worse for wear than possible. She quickly used her mobile to tell Jarvis to send a pod of clothes and necessities to her current location. She took stock of her appearance, mending and changing her outfit magically into something action-worthy: a dark gray muscle tank with an open back, sports bra, black jeans, and combat boots. This coupled with the dragon hide leather jacket Ginny and Hagrid had pooled together on completed her Stark-worthy ensemble.

Knowing full well that her presence would not stay unknown for long and knowing full well that she had a duty as a Stark, Hermione decided to walk straight to where she assumed was the operations command center of the Helicarrier. Thank goodness she was right. Upon entering, she saw the men that made news, the men of varying kinds of legend: Fury, Banner, Rogers, and of course the lovely woman who pissed her brother off for months Romanoff. Channeling her brother, Hermione strode with purpose and sat down next to the Captain, smirking all the while at Fury who was finally turning around.

Everyone around her held a look of shock that she was somehow on this Helicarrier.

"Ms. Stark, what a surprise. I take it your brother doesn't know you're here?"

"Of course not. If he did, I would not have needed information from Jarvis on Tony's whereabouts and Coulson's location. I must say though, getting here was not something I plan on repeating. Damn teleportation."

"I take it you plan on holding your own Ms. Stark? I don't quite remember you having the technological aptitudes of your brother."

"Trust me Fury, I'm someone you want on your side. I've got abilities that would shake fear in the pants of grown men. Plus, I take Shield understands what being of Age under MAC-USA means?"

"So that's why you've been out of our radar for quite some time. We could use your help so long as you remain under the statute. Now that our surprise addition is in, let's discuss the issues."


	3. Battle of New York

Now, we could pretend that we all don't know the story a thousand times. It was plastered on every major news network, magazine, and print paper from the Pacific to the Atlantic. The Avengers against an alien race headed by the ever-crazy Loki.

Loki, a man who emerged out the Tesseract. A man of myth, Norse myth to be exact. The God of Mischief on Earth. That was something that did not happen often and never foretold the best of times. I'm pretty sure, even now, New Mexico still has Destroyer sized events from the last time he sent his affairs down to Earth.

When Tony finally made it to Stuttgart, he was surprised to see me on the ground, but even more surprised to see the black hair and gray eyes.

In the midst of it all I managed to get the simplest of snark: "Nice hair, dork".

"Don't lie. You missed me."

And like that it was back into battle.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games."

I didn't realize it at the time, but this was one of those things that way deceptively easy. If I wasn't living off adrenaline and pushing my problems further into my head, this could have been one of those moments I lived to not regret.

I had barely been on the Helicarrier long enough to introduce myself. Captain Rogers was just that, Captain America to me. It didn't help that I spent most of my childhood surrounded by my father's memorabilia and panic over the man. The day he left the ice was the day was a day of celebration for me, for multiple reasons but mostly for dad's memory.

Tony, Tony on the other hand did not need an introduction. He immediately went into berating the man.

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle."

As innocent of a comment as that was, you could feel the undertones of Tony trying to push of feelings of resentment.

"Come on Tony. It's not fair that you get to sass a man who still hasn't formally met you. I don't know if we had the time since I arrived given the chaos and all. Name's Hermione. That idiot is my brother Tony."

"Tony Stark, it's a full name not one word." Goodness, of course he would be the person to pout because his ego wasn't stroked. Little did he know was this was a helicarrier full of matching egos.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in."

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you."

Boys and their egos.

"To be fair, I wasn't supposed to be on this."

"Right. Why are you here again Maya?"

Not being given the chance to finish, thunder shook the plane. Loki's face paled, resembling what I imagine the pallor of Voldemort is like.

It was as if he had seen Death himself come to his door in pursuit of the soul he was promised. It was an expression I knew well, the one Harry tended to have. It was an expression of trouble finding him.

Next thing I know the back panel is being opened and a man roughly the size of a barge charges in. The blond tonic truck grabs Loki (still a statue of a man at this point) and rushes out.

No words, no explanation. Nothing. I guess that was all he thought was necessary.

Tony, being the idiot he is chooses his strategy to be attack. Within seconds Captain Rogers is rushing out too. Realizing what's about to ensue and knowing the lack of foresight of my brother.

I choose to apparate down and recapture the asset. It's the only option to be done. Also, it takes all of 30 seconds to do so. Rather than deal with the chaos of those three making their way back to the quinjet, I chose a different route. Apparate once more.

Within seconds I have more than revealed my powers to this Loki Odinson. But I guess that's okay. The man probably already knew. It did also mean that within seconds the man-god was captured and being processed.

The same probably could not have been said if I let Rogers, Tony, and the man I came to know as Thor, duke it out.

Once again, too deceptively easy. For a mad-man who self-prophesied the destruction of Midgard at his hands, he was oddly cooperative. Maybe it wasn't just his capture in Stuttgart that I regret. I think I regret overall my lack of foresight that day. It was one of those days my foresight was as appalling as Harry's vision.

Come to think of it, up until this point in my life, there was only one other moment I had this neanderthal level of foresight, the full moon I met Sirius.

Later that day, I learnt from Natasha, there was an entire small forest in the middle of Germany without trees because of those morons. At least some of my choices that day were logical.

The helicarrier, more often than not, was a boring experience. It was in the down time I got to re-know the brother I thought I had lost.

While I was off at school, my brother spiraled plain and simple. Thank god for Pepper or I wouldn't know if I would be able to know the man now.

Because he didn't have me around and was finally fully immersed in Stark Industries. With that feeling of power, he only became more reckless. I don't even know how many owls I received about his conquests. But then, for a year, I got nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was during the school year so I assumed he had just gone on a bender. That was a wrong assumption.

For a year, Tony spent his life in Afghanistan, being sucked soul-dry by the Ten Rings. From horror, comes the brother I know now: the Iron Man.

Finally, when I got letters back. Something had changed. I couldn't even be mad once I realized what had happened. Pepper didn't update me to give me hope. Tony tried to not tell me anything for my protection. It took the death of one Obadiah Stane to change all that.

With the death of Obadiah came a Tony Stark I didn't recognize whatsoever. Yes, he was still sassy, but there was no grit to it. Yes, he still dealt with weapons, but something had changed. And with his personal changes, Stark Industries changed as well.

From weapons of mass destruction to clean energy, who would have thought.

I think it's absolutely crucial to note one thing. When Obadiah died, I was in a horrific place of my own. The war for Magic, the Second Wizarding War was looming. Sirius, bless him, was an escaped Death Eater at the time. I was time turning. Harry was in a horrible place. Then, came the Triwizard Tournament. It's a miracle in and of itself that Tony and I conversed at all.

Here's the kicker, how was a girl of 18 only in her 5th year of Hogwarts?

Birthday's in September, plus 1. So I should be 16 right? Well, I wouldn't be a Stark if I didn't want to finish muggle schooling, now would I? Plus 2 there and we arrive at the magic age of 18.

It's fair to say that the way Tony and I functioned was not healthy whatsoever. I mean we've both almost died thrice now. Without telling each other.

But above it all, we're Starks. Our emotional capabilities are just shit as it is.

Still, I know for a fact our lack of communication left us virtual strangers to each other's lives.

Yet, the man in front of me somehow maintained the same level of levity. He was till Tony. And he appeared to be Tony that forgave me.

Finally, hours later, Loki's processing was over.

Tony and I had spent the time catching up over the most trivial details of our lives. He was still seeing Pepper, while I has hopelessly single. We refused to discuss Vanko or Voldemort, scared that the delicate balance between us would shut off.

I couldn't have been more glad for that. It felt great to have family back, but also my friend who didn't have to fear about the Magical World.

He stayed back to talk with Phil while I made my way over to command central to see Loki's final imprisonment.

Too bad, we only got one half of the equation with this. Regaining control of the Tesseract would have been stellar.

As Fury locks Loki away came the taunt that came to haunt us all for the days to come.

"It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract. To have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and to be reminded what real power is"

"Well, you let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something."

The team stayed together for a bit longer, to update Thor on his brother's situation here on Earth, only to be told Loki had a space army called the Chitauri.

Tony, thinking no one else noticed, also placed a Jarvis hacking bot into the Shield mainframe.

At this point, everyone had read each other's files and weren't in the mood to make friends. If anything, they wanted the opposite. This wasn't a team. This was an amalgamation of well-oiled parts coming together, hoping a machine would naturally happen.

And just like that life on the Helicarrier came to a boring lull again.

Between Tony pushing all of Banner's buttons and Steve and Tony fighting all the time, I couldn't stand being near the lab at all. Barton, a man who I came to know very well, the man who helped train me in weapons, was compromised so I just had to wait out the crazy with his partner Romanoff.

Natasha and me. Well, let's put it simply. The animosity between Tony and Steve, that's the level of animosity between me and Natasha, or at least the level we were at at the beginning of the mission. Natasha didn't trust me as far as she could throw me. To her, I was the little Stark, the one who had no field experience, the one that made her and Barton go partner-less without fail every summer for the past 5 years.

Being on SHIELD's radar had it's self-protection perks. Being a Stark, and not the cocky Stark, opened its wealth of opportunities. Tony and Fury decided it was only in my benefit to spend my summers working with STRIKE Delta at SHIELD. That partially only helped to strain the Stark relationship. But it also gave me the practical ability to not die in this kind of situation.

And that's just how the next few hours on this Godforsaken hellicarrier went: avoiding Tony and avoiding Natasha. Avoiding the chaos Fury tried to call the Avengers in general.

Finally when it looked like we were all getting to a point of functioning, we found the error of our ways.

Capturing Loki turned out to be a dumb, ultra-dumb mistake. Thor got stuck tumbling in a glass human-deathtrap. Banner, well he Hulked out. And the rest of us were facing a Helicarrier under attack. Loki, though, he knew I was gifted, but I guess even he didn't realize how so.

Banner versus me. That's where I learnt the most important part of my skills. See, in Stuttgart, I learnt I can command elements at will. In the forest when Thor, Steve, and Tony had their lovely (and by lovely I mean idiotic) dick measuring contest, my elemental powers were what forced them to stop.

In the fight with Banner, I tried the elements at first. But he still managed to knock me around like a doll. My adrenaline was running so high that I immediately transformed. Banner, well, he threw me out the side of the Helicarrier. And that was when I finally transformed of my own accordance. It was a drive to gain power, to become the fire of my elements that allowed me to turn into the dragon. (When I have time to think about it, it makes me wonder if I would transform into other creatures for the other elements) See, the dragon freaked out Banner so he jumped out too. Unfortunately for him, I flew away for fear of my own safety, knowing full well that the drop wouldn't hurt him. Also, I was kind of in a fit of rage myself and that doesn't always lend to sound decision making.

Fury, well, he used the unfortunate death of Coulson as fuel for the Avengers fighting flame. And we, we followed, off to New York to attack Loki's army.

The Battle of New York was one of the toughest parts of my life. I could pretend that it wasn't but that's a bold faced lie that only someone with an ego the size of Tony's could get away with.

Steve took control of our operation, commanding all of us into position. I didn't know what to expect, but it's fair to say a giant alien planet coming at us through a black hole was not one of them. The Chitauri, they were formidable. Elements worked well on the smaller ones, but they brought beasts. And Banner, well Banner was still missing. Tony and I shared the sentiment that Banner would show up in time for the fight.

Tasha, Barton, and Steve, they were ground level operations. Tony he was flying around, on perimeter and damage control. And Thor, he was somewhat a combination of both. As for me, I was an aerial weapon, attacking as many as I could.

Exhaustion was hitting our team and we were forced to regroup. Tony, being the idiot he was brought a giant flying beast in our direction. In that moment, Banner returned though. He joined in and Hulked out. Steve gave orders, but I knew that this wasn't going to be a simple operation. I transformed into the Horntail, knowing Banner would need support on killing the larger operations.

And then, my dumb brother tried to do something extremely stupid. He was about to fly into outer space with a nuclear war head. I transformed myself back and forcibly used my elements to throw him off the nuclear war head. I pushed it with all the wind and air magic I could up into the hole. And then, just like that, the battle was over.

Aliens who were connected by life source to their home planet: a fatal flaw indeed. Unfortunately for me, magical exhaustion hit as I dropped, down. Hulk grabbed Tony as he fell when I threw him down. But see, I am less graceful. I fell and fell only to wake up halfway through and realize what happened. So I did the only thing my brain thought of, transform once again. It did cushion my fall, I'll give myself that.

It was in New York I learnt just how powerful I could be. My brain was thinking of spells and ways to fight that even I was scared of trying in this battle. In that fall though, I thought in runes. I just had this feeling that the truth about my powers lied in my past.

And my past is where I was going to go.


	4. London Lies

Once all of New York was done, I met with Fury in order to be sent back to my magical education. Fury, while understanding of how important it was for me to finish my education, tried to manipulate me into staying as a fully active member of SHIELD until the Avengers were needed again.

I compromised, I would train for one month this summer while the aftermath of the Battle was fixed up. I would take my American and British wizarding and educational qualifications during this time. I would also learn combat control and espionage, this time from Romanoff. And when that month was up, I was to return home to the UK. I would get missions every once in a while if my skill sets were necessary and the missions were in my regional location.

All this time though, I would be allowed to stay with my brother Tony as he rebuilt Stark Tower. I never really did and do get to see him enough, especially with me being at Hogwarts and all. He did promise to not go off on any missions or do anything reckless without telling me first. (I can't stop Tony Stark from doing anything, I just want to know in case he needs back up)

Finally at the end of a crazy month of exams and training, I was done. I was always a SHIELD fledgling, but now, now I was a full-on SHIELD agent, a level 8 specialist and liaison with magical Britain, a community that SHIELD felt needed a cushion, so as to prevent its violence from spreading outside the community and parts of Eastern Europe. Not to mention, I passed my examinations with flying colors, the highest NEWT scores in centuries.

Dressed in my all-black ensemble, with a motorcycle I gained an affection for and a charmed backpack full of SHIELD essentials, clothes, and whatever else, I apparated off, back to the UK Stark House.

Parking the bike on the drive way, I unlocked the door and headed in. It looked unfortunately just like I left it, like a bomb went off. I waved my hand and quickly cleared off the evidence. It was then, that I realized there was an aura near me that was foreign.

Turning into a battle stance, I surveyed the area.

"Come out, whoever the fucking hell you think you are. Sneaking around uninvited is a one way ticket to some unfortunate torture."

A man walked out of the shadows, one I quickly recognized as my former professor, Remus Lupin. I lessened my protective status. And walked quietly over. That, that was my mistake.

Within seconds, my hands and legs were tied, in such a manner that made wandless magic damaging to my own person. My leather jacket, was taken off my person and searched via magic before landing in Lupin's hands. This, unfortunately and thanks to my backless and strappy tank, put a good chunk of my runic tattoos on display.

"Who are you and where is Hermione Granger? You're not a death eater but are you affiliated with You-Know-Who?"

Great, I forgot with the months with the physical changes, that I rushed off before anyone I knew in Britain knew. But still why the hell was Lupin watching my house. I'm not Harry, I never got a protection detail.

"Lupin…" (That shocked him) "It's me. Why are you in my house. What's happening. Is Harry ok?"

"You're not Hermione Granger. I'm taking you in"

Ugh, what have I gotten myself into.

"Read this impostor. If you're not a friendly, I can and will obliviate it out of your mind later."

Well shit, he means to throw me in the fireplace and floo us somewhere. This somewhere apparently being Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

Rather literally, I was thrown into soot and then pushed forcibly out of a fireplace. Wherever Lupin took me was a dark place indeed. It looked old, as if it was only recently being used after years of no residents. I heard joyous laughter and the voices of a family that had become like my own, the Weasleys.

My assumption was that wherever I landed was a part of anti-Voldemort operations. And apparently, I was the threat.

Lupin rushed me down and out of the room. He levitated me down the stairs, only to petrify and disillusion me before rushing into what I can assume to be the dining room of this house.

"Molly, Sirius, Arthur, Tonks. Call all the Order members you can. I have an update on our surveillance. It's time sensitive"

Molly in her ever motherly tone responded. "Kids, Harry. Out and upstairs now. Take your plates. You're not allowed on this floor until I say otherwise."

Harry! Harry's here. God damn these spells. Maybe I can project magic or something. I guess that'll be my pet project for right now. Oooh. Maybe I can try to make my hands the fire. If I was to transform in this house, I'd take a chunk out of it and all the people inside.

As all of my friends rushed out and upstairs, I waited patiently. Patience meant nothing because Remus all but manhandled me, dragging me into the kitchen, where he then disillusioned and unpetrified me.

"SERIOUSLY PROFESSOR?! Is it not enough to tie me up. You had to fucking treat me like a rag doll as well! I am a human being you stupid stupid arse."

This both caused Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to look appalled at my language. Course. I look young. They're appalled at how rude I am.

Tonks, who I'm assuming is the young woman pointed her wand at my face.

Sirius, as per Sirius, both chuckled and looked concerned. First thing he did though was hysterical. He looked at my eyes and went to touch my hair.

"Bloody hell, Moony. I've got to say your choice in birds has gotten younger and more sailor-like. Now, you. Why the ruddy hell do you look like what I imagine Black family incest looks like?"

It was then that I realized something. As I looked at Sirius, I saw the sign. His eyes and his hair were remarkably similar to my own, too similar in fact.

"I don't know what you're talking about Padfoot. I'm currently a little more concerned about the fact that I'm tied up in what looks to be a dining room with people, most not all, of which I know personally."

It was at that moment Remus decided to speak up.

"This woman right here is trying to convince me she's Hermione Granger. I found her parking a motorcycle outside the Granger residence. Remember, it was my shift to watch that house for further Death Eater activity."

Oh god. Oh god. They probably meant to pick me up at my house while I was gone to take me here. And I wasn't there but my disaster of a living room was. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Molly was next to talk: "She looks vaguely familiar but she definitely doesn't look like Hermione."

Arthur nodded. Meanwhile, Sirius was just chuckling before his face took a dark expression. He flipped my arm over and tried to remove any glamour only to find no Dark Mark, assuming that's what he was looking for.

And then, we just sat in silence. All five of them staring at me with concern. People started to enter the parlor. I didn't recognize all of them but among these people were Moody, Fleur Delacour, and who I could only assume to be Bill and Charlie Weasley. Finally, after about a half hour of waiting came striding in I'm guessing the guest of honor with his little henchman, Dumbledore and Snape.

"Lupin, I assume you have information about Hermione Granger's whereabouts and this young woman in ropes is part of this?"

Well, it looked like Dumbledore was taking no bullshit today.

"Well, actually Professor. This girl claims to be Hermione Granger."

I had no other response than smirking as I was stuck in this chair. Snape, well, he was the only one to respond with anything but horror. He raised his eyebrow and smirked back.

Immediately Dumbledore's wand was trained onto me.

"Who are you miss?"

Well. Yay. Interrogation. By my headmaster.

"Hermione Aurora Stark, also known as Hermione Jean Granger, sir."

Everyone seemed to be watching in awe, as Dumbledore scrutinized me. He held his hand out only for Snape to place a vial in it. It was clear and could only be one thing: veritaserum.

"Sir, if you plan to use that on me. I do have to warn you, anything you desire that is classified information is by oath going to tie my tongue."

Go me. For finding out a way to prevent classified overshares via some runic magic. Looks like it will be useful.

And down the hatch. Once again, forcibly by Lupin.

"Jesus fucking Christ Professor. I swear to God Lupin, the second I'm uncuffed, I am declaring war on you."

Back to the interrogation I guess?

"Who are you?"

"Hermione Aurora Stark. Also known as Hermione Jean Granger. Did no one really believe me the multiple times today or what."

"What happened to your house mid-July?"

"I went through some magical changes and proceeded to leave in a hurry because my idiot brother decided to join a war against aliens."

Sirius decided then to inject his normal sass.

"Aliens. Bloody aliens. I think we might need to lock the bird up at Mungos."

"Seriously? Does no one read a damn muggle newspaper in this house. It was an international incident."

It looked like Snape agreed because he ran interference.

"There was an incident across the pond that the Dark Lord has operatives looking into. Something about a Hungarian Horntail and a sorceress with a vaguely British accident."

"Of course that's all that made it to magical Britain. Go get Harry if you don't believe me. He lived with muggles I'm assuming most of the summer. He'd know."

Unsure of how to proceed, Dumbledore nodded and off went Black, presumably to go get my best friend. Sure enough within a minute or so, Sirius reappeared with Harry.

Thank God for best friends because it only took him one look to realize.

Unfortunately, that also meant I got a resounding slap in the face.

"Maya. You absolute dunce. I thought walking straight into danger was my job, not yours. I mean seriously. Super soldiers, Gods, and aliens. You have more of a death wish than me."

"I guess I deserved that."

The "Order" or whatever just looked at each other baffled. Dumbledore turned to Sirius who said something along the lines of I told Harry nothing. Dumbledore then turned to Harry himself.

"Harry. Was there an alien invasion of the US this summer? And are you sure this is Hermione Granger?"

I just had to butt in.

"Harry, they don't watch the news and apparently also don't trust me or Snape's truth telling potions."

He just smirked (damnit Sirius, you're teaching Harry how to be sassy).

"Professor, yes and yes. I assumed when Hermione's accent was slightly non-British long ago that her home life was some whirlwind she didn't want to explain. Anything else?"

"No, Potter. You may go."

After Harry left I opened my mouth again.

"Can I please be untied now? I'm clearly a friendly."

"Are you working with Voldemort or supporters of Voldemort?"

"No? I'm clearly muggle-raised."

Dumbledore nodded. So Remus complied? Damn, I guess no one ever disobeys Dumbledore. The second my hands were free though, Remus got thwacked.

"Now, Ms. Stark. Why did you have the alias of Hermione Granger?"

"Stark is a powerful name in the muggle world. Hell, even in the magical world, well I guess outside of Britain. Y'all live in the dark ages or something. I didn't want to be treated differently, so I got my brother to help me. MAC-USA transferred me to the British Ministry of Magic. I was able to forward all information pertaining to one Hermione Jean Granger to one Hermione Aurora Stark. If you check any records on Hermione Granger they forward to Hermione Stark. This put me on the list for Hogwarts apparently."

"I see. Now, why did you not tell anyone of your identity?"

"Does that really even matter? I just didn't want attention. I have Harry as a best friend sir. Is that not enough?"

"Why are you called a Sorceress?"

"Classified until I or another operative determines otherwise."

"What about the Hungarian Horntail."

"Classified as well."

"Why is everything classified?"

"Because sir. I work for SHIELD. And my agent specs are not yours to use or know."

"Well, that's not up to you anymore. I am the one in charge here."

"Yes, well sir. If your attitude towards me currently is any indication, you want to know how powerful I am because you know something about my past that I don't. See that brief twitch of the face right there. I would go so far as to warrant that you have an idea about why my powers were bound and my heritage hidden."

"I don't know entirely but I know of a story from the First War, of a woman who disappeared out of memory and sight."

The Order at this point was constantly turning their heads. It was like this verbal battle was a tennis match or something.

"Black hair. Grey eyes. I wonder what family that would make her and me from."

Sirius, previously sitting in shock, jutted up almost screaming: "I know of no other Blacks."

He then ran out of the room. I watched curiously on until I heard a finite incantatem ring through the house. Only to be followed by more running and an exhausted, terrified Sirius rushing back into the parlor.

"You're. You're. A Black forgotten in time."

Dumbledore pushed his voice through.

"Good to hear I wasn't wrong.

I circled my hand, placing me and Sirius in a bubble. No one could talk to us, but they could hear us.

"Sirius Black. Who is my mother?"

"Andromeda's sister. Hecate. I can't say I know more and I doubt the rest of the world remembers much either."

And instantaneously like that, the bubble burst.

"Shit fucker. Shit shit. Why the fuck. Who the fuck. That explains. Ugh. Bullshit. Mother trucker. Dragon bitches."

I stopped only to hear Lupin, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, and Tonks laughing hard. Snape was smirking too. I guess sandwich cursing to the British is funny.

Well, welcome back to England me I guess.


	5. Reconstruction

Moving onwards once you've destroyed all semblance of credibility is hard. Granted, lying to the adults in my life for years was probably not a solid foundation for trust, but that's besides the point.

But before we do anything else, how is it possible that I keep moving from one war to another? I guess that's just my luck. At least I'm not an heir to the Empire of Destruction anymore.

Getting out of that interrogation was not a fun experience. Sirius looked apologetic, which I guess is to be expected. He did just realize that there was another Black in the family.

Dumbledore. Dumbledore was the worst of them all. I don't know if this is just me coming out of my encounter with Loki with baggage. But Dumbledore unnerved me. He was looking at me like a commodity, like someone that he could manipulate into doing his bidding. Like I was the next greatest pawn in his arsenal. And if I'm being completely transparent, that absolutely terrifies me. Because if I'm merely a tool for him, what must Harry be?

Molly and Arthur were probably the hardest to deal with. They looked genuinely upset that I hadn't felt the need to confide in them. I can only imagine they felt absolutely betrayed. They have, for the past 5 or so years been family to me.

Looking around the table now, I realize that this is a table full of strangers and me. I see Bill and Charlie, Remus and Sirius, Molly and Arthur, even Snape. But the rest are just anonymous entities to me.

Gods I wish that my friends were allowed to remain in this situation with me. I don't understand why my status needs to be hidden.

I mean, I haven't even told Dumbledore that I have all my certifications necessary to graduate yet. Though I'm sure after his abrupt disappearance post-interrogation, he's bound to find out incredibly soon. Probably the second he looks up "Hermione Aurora Stark" in the wizardry databases.

Man. I really didn't realize how isolated my life had become until it was too late. I think it's probably an absolutely terrible sign that I'd rather I was back on the Helicarrier with people I barely know. At least there I had Tony. And at least there Steve and Banner were willing to get to know me. And there Romanoff and Barton already knew my story.

Who knew, SHIELD, SHIELD of all places, would be a place of freedom for me.

Molly handed me a plate of food a while back and I've just been pushing it around, stuck in my own brain.

Sandwiched between Remus and Sirius, I look to both sides to attempt to start some form of a conversation. However, when I look at Remus I feel nothing but fury. Let's just say I don't like being manhandled whatsoever. And looking into his face, I see little to no regret. I guess that's fair, I don't look like me.

Trying to be the better person in this equation I decide to speak.

"So, Padfoot, Lupin, what exactly is all this?"

Oops, wrong question. The entire room quiets as the two pale. It looks like I asked the one question where the answer might be classified.

Moments of hesitation later, Mad Eye Moody speaks up.

"This, lass, is the Order of the Phoenix. We're against the Death Eaters, just like in the last war."

Finally, an answer.

"So, is this Dumbledore's operation?"

"Currently he leads, but it's a group effort, lass."

It looks like no one else is willing to answer the question. So I decide to eat a couple bites silently, until everyone around me resumes conversation.

Then I whisper, cautiously to Sirius, "where are we?"

"Well, kitten. This is my parent's house, Twelve Grimmauld Place. A place of absolute horrors if you ask me. But it's one of the better places to be currently. It's well hidden and has loads of rooms. It does also have one really cranky house elf though."

"Fun. How long until you think they'll let me out of here?"

Sirius chuckled and was about to respond until a gruff response came from the left of me, from Remus.

"You're not getting out of our sight any time soon. Not until you leave for Hogwarts. And maybe not even then."

Suddenly, being back seemed even less enticing. Remus is holding onto fury like it's his job. I get it, I do. I just don't want it to be a thing.

Unable and unwilling to find a way to apologize, I just sat and stewed. Sirius, now that I had talked, was unwilling to let it go though.

"So Hermione. I know you might not want to talk about it all. But how have you been?"

Smiling as if to say thanks I responded.

"Quite alright. It's weird being back. Life has changed so entirely that I feel like I'm watching it happen from outside my body."

"I get that. It's part of the reason I ended up getting all my tattoos, to hint at the fact that yes. This is me now."

"I would say, same. But I have to say its otherwise Padfoot. I wish I knew entirely what these meant. I'm not even sure a book would help."

"Well, if you would like a starting point they look like they are runes from old Turkic or old Hungarian."

At this point, Snape of all people decided to mumble.

"Yeah, the one on her clavicle there had Hadur."

I don't think Snape thought I could hear him, but I noted it down mentally nonetheless.

Quiet awkward silence, yet again.

"So… Sirius. Do you know what's going to happen to me now? I know I haven't officially finished at Hogwarts. But I did take all my exams privately in the States," I hesitated with almost every word. Like the next word was going to set of a bomb if I had the wrong intonation.

Well, my words didn't set off a bomb per say. They did cause one aggressive werewolf to stare directly at me and try to peer into my soul. All the while, Sirius struggled to answer.

It was then Snape, from a couple seats down decided to pipe up.

"If you have your scores or examination number Miss Gra-Stark, I would be more than happy to file them with Hogwarts and then with the Ministry of Magic."

Not missing I beat, I provided that extremely long, excessively long, number assigned to me upon testing.

It appear Snape, like I, chose to store that away mentally.

"Well, so long as you've passed Stark, I see no problems in sponsoring your leave from Hogwarts. It would probably be for the best."

Remus, not wanting to hesitate a moment longer interjected.

"I don't think that would be best. She's an unknown. Voldemort's an unknown. Not having this so-called Sorceress in Dumbledore's line of sight would be the most potentially problematic.

Then, then I knew my life in some way shape or form was probably still going to involve Hogwarts. Somewhere, somehow. But that was the reason I came back no? To figure out what the hell caused this change within me. To figure out what was hiding in the British Wizarding World. And also to help Harry, the guy who had managed to keep me sane all these years without fail. \

Harry, Harry was not a person I was willing to give up on.

Deciding this charade of talking to the Order was just not working, I got up. I magically cleaned and banished my plate and decided to embark upstairs, excusing myself.

Not to be outdone though, Sirius, and not so subtly Remus, decided to follow me. I guess I wasn't going to be trusted around my best friend for long.

It was quite late and you could tell the Weasley siblings had all gone off to bed. But, there was a light on on an upper floor. That meant one soul was awake, probably Harry. Walking into a room that would usually make me light up with excitement, chock full of books and other exciting bits of knowledge, I found Harry.

He was pacing, showing wear in his stance and expression, like he had been doing so since being banished from the dining area the second time. Upon hearing my footsteps and those of my two shadows, he looked up.

Immediately there was a change. At me ran the friend I cared so much about, ready to hug me until I could breathe no longer.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, you hear? I won't let you."

Not knowing if there was a response I could provide that would be worthy, I just hugged back. Turns out I needed this more than I thought possible as tears started streaming down my face and his. And let me be the first to tell you, they weren't the pretty kind. It was the kind of ugly crying only deserved in horrible instances, something we later learnt this definitely was not.

Eventually, we sat down on the floor, exhausted from releasing the emotional baggage. He knew enough of ,y summer to not ask me many questions. What we did talk about was Britain, and his current state of trouble.

Dementors in Surrey is truly no joking matter. In fact, it might single handedly be the worst thing yet, considering these same dementors stood in the way of Harry finishing school.

This had to be some calculated move. It just had to be. But I had been gone so long and was so out of the loop, I didn't know by who.

The two of us spent the rest of the night conversing and catching up, until Remus and Sirius unable to pay attention any longer fell asleep on the study couches. It was only then Harry decided to demand an answer I wasn't expecting.

"Maya. Show me your injuries. And show me them now. I don't care if they're healed."

There was no room for declining for his voice was just too strong. Also the tones of heartbreak in his voice were too much to bear. Once again, unable and unwilling to find the words, I just acquiesced.

Pulling my top off and my pants down, I heard an audible gasp from Harry.

The Battle of New York was not one that did not leave scars. Chitauri weapons were strong, tearing entirely through skin strong and I was a mess of jagged scars on my stomach and thighs. They were healing nicely but I would probably always have the marks.

I also realized that this, this was probably the first time anyone had ever seen the span of the runic tattoos on my body. Well, other than myself.

They wrapped from my left clavicle, spiraling down my torso and then spiraling down my right leg, ending on the foot. It was a rather intricate mix of runic alphabet and what I can only assume to be filigree, as if it was one part protective enchantment, one part warrior decoration.

Minutes passed as Harry stared, noting each tattooed piece and scar, until finally he uttered one word: "Okay."

Pulling my clothes back on, we hugged once more, too emotionally exhausted to further display what we were truly feeling. I don't know about him, but for me it was a sense of closure, and also the first moment of peace and hope I had felt since arriving in London.

Maybe, just maybe, this would all turn out okay.


	6. Unexpected Job Placements

The next few days were rough to say the least. The Weasley children were only so accepting. Ron was the worst out of them all. Now he all but refuses to talk to me because apparently I was just as much of an attention seeker as Rita Skeeter assumed. (It's fair to say that also infuriated Harry as well. So much for a stable Golden Trio).

Ron, Harry, and I. We'll be lucky if we get out of this on solid terms. I guess that's okay. I mean there's not much else I can do about that.

The adults, well, they are finally coming to terms with the fact that I am no longer that know-it-all they thought they knew.

Remus Lupin, that son of a gun though. He seems to want nothing more than to rip me to shreds at any given moment. I'm guessing that stems from a complete sense of betrayal, so I'm scared that no matter how much I apologize, we'll never be the same.

Sirius, he seems to be taking this with stride, constantly joking about how now there are two Blacks who have to be hidden from the rest of the world. I keep pressing him for information about my mother, but it appears that whatever she did to protect herself is too strong for my untrained self to crack.

The surprising individuals in this are Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad Eye. Kingsley, I had never met before, but he took my presence with stride. It appears that an asset trained in covert operations is something the British aurors are severely lacking. Something about him makes me feel like he also has more than a couple secrets to his name. But a friend is a friend, and I am not about to question such. Mad Eye, Mad Eye just loves the fact that there's power behind me. At least he's not trying to weaponize me; that appears to be more Dumbledore's modus operandi.

It took a while, but I'm finally allowed to reside at the Stark residence again. Moreover, I also managed to get almost entirely out of Order operations.

Dumbledore refused to fully let me go though. I think he doesn't trust MAC-USA or SHIELD as much as I would have hoped. But then again, it's better to keep the enemies of your enemy close by?

So, Order-wise, essentially I found myself in this weird balance of being involved as minimally as possible while also trying to exploit my powers. Thank god SHIELD decided to keep the Horntail side as classified as possible. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if Dumbledore was aware of those capabilities.

Being a minimal member of the chaos in Grimmauld Place and being able to live at home offered me a sense of peace and stability. It also allowed me the ability to reconnect with SHIELD and Tony.

Natasha and Clint, the second I updated them on my details were in nothing short of hysterics. I imagine if I was there physically, I'd see them rolling around the floor of some training room, unable to control themselves.

"They tied you up and gagged you. And you let them?!"

More laughter. Even more laughter.

"Have we taught you nothing?"

More laughter.

"What about that constant vigilance you preach?"

More laughter.

Finally a stop.

"Hi there Hermione. I hope you're well. I think you may have broken the spies."

Now that's interesting. Steve Rogers. In SHIELD's Triskelion.

"You alright Captain? It's not expected that I hear of you in SHIELD territory."

This time a more cautious laughter.

"I guess that's fair. I'm actually here because I'm joining up."

Ah, ever the soldier. And now he's a soldier with no official war to fight. I guess now is more a time for caution than anything else.

"Alright. It shall be a pleasure to serve alongside you in the future Rogers."

I could almost hear the smirk on Natasha that accompanied Barton's scoff. Then footsteps, probably Rogers'.

Feeling an awkward silence coming on I intervened, "So, Hawk. When do I get to be back in the field?"

"As our token Houdini Stark, I don't think you're stuck in that situation in Britain for the long haul."

"Oh come on. That's glorified guard duty. Especially now, considering any hope of a cover is blown."

"Well. You should have thought of that beforehand."

"Oh shove off Romanoff."

"You know Barton and I will call you the second we think we'd want you on a mission right? SHIELD kind of feels like it's taking a break into the boring. Plus, Barton and I aren't even going to get the high profile missions anymore. Rumor is Steve is getting put on STRIKE Charlie, so Rumlow's gang is getting hyped for all the action."

"So much for Delta being the chaos squad."

"You two are such downers. We're still the chaos squad. They're just waiting for actual chaos to ensue."

More laughter. But then an alarm on my phone went off.

"Sounds like you've got an appointment Lady Luck. Catch us up later alright kiddo?"

"Course Barton. Til next time Romanoff."

Getting off my ass was the easy part of this appointment. Snape had submitted my paperwork and exam results to the appropriate parts of the Ministry and Hogwarts. The ministry, having contacted MAC-USA was easy to accept my results and my current status. Dumbledore, however, appeared to be a different story. I was being summoned in today, for god knows what kind of haranguing.

Knowing full well workout gear would probably enrage the headmaster further, I decided to change into something a bit more formal. Okay, so not exactly formal. Throwing on the first pair of jeans I could find and a black turtleneck, I hastily threw on black combat boots and stumbled to the fireplace.

Green powder, disturbing ash, and then green flame, it was time.

"The Three Broomsticks, Diagon Alley."

The trudge up to the castle was oddly brisk for late August, but that might have been the fact that my brain was wracking through all the possibilities of why I could have been called up here, each colder and more dangerous than the next.

And like that, I was at the gates of one of the few places that felt like home, shaking slightly due to both temperature and anxiety.

Within seconds, Snape appeared on the other side, casting open the gates and dispelling temporarily the wards.

"Miss Stark. Pleasure to see you. You've been expected."

That damn smirk of his wasn't helping my anxiety. Not in the slightest. What was even more unnerving was the fact he noticed my anxiety and decided to hold my elbow to guide me up the path. Physical contact from a man you spent half of your adolescence disliking is not comforting in any way.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, we had arrived at the gargoyles and were heading up to Dumbledore's office.

Snape stopped just in front of the threshold, ushering me in. It was then I realized he wasn't joining me in this meeting. This was going to be one on one.

Yay.

Fawkes was nowhere in sight. But Dumbledore, he was staring pensively out one of the many observation windows in the far corner of his office.

Turning to face me, he strode over to his desk and held up his bowl of unidentifiable sweets. A token of peace maybe?

"Miss Stark. I think it's time we discuss your future, academic and otherwise."

Okay, this was going the way I was expecting.

"Well, sir. I'm currently a liaison for SHIELD who has been stationed in Britain until the current political climate and danger settles down. So, my future is currently set for the time being."

Good god, from the disapproving look I just received, dry sass was probably not the best response.

"That my dear, is not a full-time position. Especially considering the Death Eater and Order timeline of events currently. What I offer is different."

"Offer?"

"Yes, given your academic record and your experience, I think it would be safe to say that you could be a valuable asset to the Hogwarts staff."

"Excuse me? For what position?"

"Care of Magical Creatures. I would argue Defense Against the Dark Arts, but I have a feeling that the ministry won't let me pick someone for that particular position."

"And what about my resume would make you think I would say yes?"

"Proximity. Proximity to me. Proximity to Harry. Proximity to the one place that has proven impenetrable to Voldemort thus far."

"And if I say no?"

"Well, then my dear, you lose that proximity. Did I mention this is one of the few places where you could possibly gain information about your heritage? Or about what you are capable of. With proximity comes power."

"Spoken like a true totalitarian, but fine. I have conditions though. Given the nature of my profession, I cannot work every day of the week and cannot be expected to. I must also be allowed free leave of the castle without consistent discretion. Also, I might have to face extended leave on less than a moment's notice. That needs to be taken into account. Otherwise, I walk."

"I can accept that. I'll get the Gryffindor teaching dorms set up for your arrival on the 31st."

"Be warned. Wasting time on those who wish you no harm can do more damage than you expect."

Not willing to hear whatever response came next I turned and strode out of the office. Not realizing that there was a human at the bottom of the staircase, I rammed straight into the dungeon master himself.

"Apologies, Snape." With no more than a small pause, I continued walking. I did hear shuffling matching my step, but I refused to stop.

"By the look on your face I take it you'll be joining us this academic year."

"Unfortunately."

"Then, if you don't mind me offering unsolicited advice, I would try to use those abilities of yours to learn more than your basic mind magic. It can and will do you some good to come."

"Thank you for that."

And just like that, quiet enveloped us again as we left the castle and headed down the path to Hogsmeade. Snape didn't seem to be so bad after all.

After I finally made it back home, I started to process what exactly just happened. My job was both made easier and harder within seconds. Yes, I could keep an eye on Harry who was not only my best friend but also the one person Voldemort wanted to murder more than Dumbledore. Dumbledore, that's a different story. In order to protect family, I had to willingly put myself under the headmaster's scrutiny for prolonged periods of time. I guess it would be worth the cost if it meant that I would feel Harry was safer.

Did this mean though that I was being forced into Order work? Probably not, I mean, there's no way that working as the Care of Magical Creatures professor would mean that I was on an Order mission. There are already enough Order members working at Hogwarts.

Wait. Hagrid. If I'm taking over is teaching position, where exactly is he? That is not going to be answer I find anytime soon now is it.


	7. Quick Trips

Sitting at home waiting to move is not something I consider fun. In fact, it's something I consider the opposite of fun.

Instead, I decided it was time to get serious and to get a game plan. The amount of knowledge I was able to access from SHIELD remotely is minute at best. Rather than be bogged down by that, I chose the next best approach.

I apparated to a remote seaside cliff on the Southeastern edge of the United Kingdom and jumped. Transforming into the dragon was powerful and freeing. It was also getting easier and easier to transform. Once I learned that it was less about anger and more about the heat behind my actions, transforming into the Horntail was simple.

This time around was even crazier. Not because I didn't transform, but because of what I transformed into. It wasn't a Horntail. I had turned into a Granian. So, not even a reptile, not even in the reptile family whatsoever.

I must have subconsciously focused on the wanting speed and flight while transforming and for reasons, I do not understand have transformed into the powerful winged horse used by Hermes himself. At least my travel would be much quicker than I thought previously, that's for sure.

Flying across the pond as a mythical creature has its perks compared to apparating, the biggest being the ability to think freely and experience nature at such an intimate level.

Despite the fact that the journey only took a bit under 2 hours, it felt as though it jetted by. It felt as if within seconds I was able to see the Triskelion below. Deciding to go for the casual approach, I flew down to the main entrance and transformed back.

I shook off any and all dust and debris before pulling out my ID card and entering the building. It took approximately 10 minutes to get through the up-front security and up the multiple flights of stairs necessary to get where I wanted, the STRIKE Delta office.

No one was ever in there unless we were going in on a deep cover mission. And if I'm being honest, I don't think Barton or Romanoff would be going on a deep cover spy mission anytime soon, especially so soon after New York.

As expected, once I opened the door, you could tell no one had been in there in possibly ages. Booting up the computers, it was time I got started.

I pulled up and extracted countless documents on ministry officials, Hogwarts professors, anyone really who's name I recognized from Magical Britain.

Searching through, it felt best to save myself a copy of Fudge's office officials, the aurors, and the unspeakable on file. I also saved every file SHIELD had on the First Wizarding War. There also appeared to be a lot of encrypted documents under these threads which I saved copies of without hesitation. If I needed to figure out what they said, at least I would have them on hand?

After getting the basics under my belt, I decided it was time to get more information. I pulled up every magical individual with the last name Black on record. I also pulled up every woman with a connection to Howard Stark on record. Those ended up on a separate hard drive.

While I was at it, I pulled up any and all records with links to Old Hungarian or Old Turkic runes.

If I'm being honest, I don't know what I'm looking for. It's clear my heritage lies somewhere in the land of Eastern Europe, but the Stark and Black families aren't of that heritage. Moreover, who's to say that whatever SHIELD had on Hecate would be useful or even exist. Plus, this Wizarding War information, also might prove inconclusive.

It felt as if I was pulling information for information's sake, not because it was crucial information. Gods I wish I knew more of the variables or had more information than I do.

When I literally couldn't find more information, I knew I had to stop. There was physically no more information to garner that I could possibly think of for the time being. Also, I needed enough time to destroy the search history and encrypt all this data.

I know I shouldn't feel paranoid, but I couldn't help it. Stark is as Stark does I guess.

Stowing all the information away in a secret pocket within my jacket, I decided it was time to move onwards. I mean, I was in America for the time being. It's about time I got to go see how everyone was getting along. It would definitely make my current experience feel less like purgatory.

I roamed the halls for a bit, trying my best to keep in the background. As I passed the STRIKE training rooms I heard an unfamiliar battle cry followed by cheers. Now, that, that sounded promising.

Deciding to disillusion myself, I opened the door only marginally and slipped through the crack.

In the fighting ring was Natasha and Steve both lying on opposite ends, as if to be taking a break.

I looked to the bleachers and lo and behold all of Charlie sat cheering and jeering. While Charlie was all grouped together, the other member of Delta was up above, lying in the rafters, screaming all sorts of expletives to support Natasha. I muffled my noise and climbed up to join him. I sat down cross-legged directly next to him, waiting for the next bout to start.

As soon as Natasha was able to get a solid swing in against Steve, I decided to strike.

"That's our girl, right?" I said it just softly enough that it wouldn't raise attention from the rest of STRIKE.

Immediately, Clint shot up, screaming, only to immediately hit his head on the ceiling and fall to the floor down below.

"Son of a bitch!"

Rumlow, unable to handle himself: "Barton, did an itty bitty spider scare you?"

Strike Charlie unable to handle their laughter any longer burst into hysterics and started to file out, laughing at the sheer absurdity of the situation. Meanwhile, Natasha and Steve decided to clean up a bit.

Minutes later, Clint decided to stop pouting and was now actively complaining about how he swore he heard a voice.

Unable to contain myself any longer I disillusioned myself and piped up.

"Well, you're not wrong per say, Hawk."

"I KNEW IT, YOU ASS."

I chose this moment to dismount the rafter and jump down.

"Hi there. Miss me?"

Immediate slap on the shoulder. Okay, I totally deserved that. Seconds later, I got a bone-crushing hug.

"Missed you too birdbrain, missed you too."

Natasha, wiping off her sweat, joined in on the bone-crushing hug as Rogers watched awkwardly in the background.

Unwilling to keep him feeling left out after the group hug was over, I walked over and gave him a quick tentative hug.

"I take it Natasha's been kicking you into shape Captain?"

"Not as much as I would like given his super strength, dork."

"Well then, I guess it's about time I came by then."

Barton started hollering while Natasha smirked while saying "Now, this. This I would pay money to see.

"What do you say, Captain? Wanna see if you can handle a Stark without armor?"

Rogers looked hesitant so Barton stepped in.

"Just so you know Stars and Stripes, she's probably the closest thing to an even match you're going to get in SHIELD."

"I guess it wouldn't be such a rough idea."

Natasha and Rogers had already reset the fighting area, so he walked over ready to fight again. I tossed my jacket over to Hawk, leaving myself in a pair of jeans and loose button-up tank top and combat boots. Compared to Roger's sweats and t-shirt, I was not dressed for a workout. Oh well.

I entered the ring just as Natasha screamed: "BEGIN."

You could absolutely tell that Rogers was hesitating on making the first move. I'm guessing it had to do with the fact he had never fought me before. Because from looking at his previous fight with Natasha and his tactics in New York, he was definitely a much more forward fighter than he was being currently.

I however, hate making the first move. So I chose to circle him around the ring and watch closely. After what seemed like an eternity and a half, he tepidly moved forward, trying to close the distance. I chose to be kind of a dick and stop suddenly.

He stumbled forward and lost his composure a little. Good. That's what I was hoping for. Anger.

Immediately he was on the offensive, and not timidly so. He pushed forward, charging arms first.

I dipped and dodged, hoping to get him angrier. It worked. As soon as he aimed his first punch, I dropped to the ground and swung my body around, ending up standing behind him as he punched the air.

There it was. Captain Steve Rogers, extremely livid. Now, I could go on the offensive soon.

He aimed a kick, which I proceeded to receive with my hands, tipping him over. He immediately shot up again, ready to get the upper hand.

Punch, kick, gymnastics, more punches. More kicks. More bizarre moves. I had made Rogers angrier than I thought possible.

On his next punch, I decided to let him have it, only to kick him in his right knee. He charged forward once more, tackling me to the ground.

I knew his super soldier state made him a powerful opponent, but the energy behind him still felt like he was holding back. That tackle felt reserved still.

I countered, bringing myself on top of him.

"Really. Rogers. You think that half-assing this is going to make this battle better for you or me? Stop pussy-footing darling."

That did it. I heard actual rage. It wasn't like the battle cry that made me come in here. It was a true battle cry I've only heard once more from the man and that was when he was taking on a squadron of Chitauri by himself in Midtown.

I had unleashed Captain's dark side.

Immediately I felt a sharp pain in my right rib. Not willing to give him a vocal response, I smirked so wide, you could have assumed I was related to the Joker.

The next thing I knew I was being drug up only to be dropped to the ground again. Except for this time, I felt him actually trying. Now I knew I could try as well.

I rolled over before he could descend and kicked his ankle. Hearing a sharp hiss, I got up only to barely dodge a punch to my right shoulder. I retaliated with a swift elbow to his chest. I circled quickly to his left, faking, only to immediately shift to his right and kick his ass forward. I underestimated the power I put behind that kick because he fell forward.

I hesitated and that proved to be my mistake. He hooked his left leg around mine and dropped me to the ground as well. The next thing I knew I had the Captain directly over me. He failed to subdue both my legs and I shot my right leg up and around his next, lending us both to the ground, unable to get up without easing up on the other individual.

Though, this draw wasn't without a lack of trying to win.

"Well, children. I guess this is a stalemate. You can release."

Rogers immediately eased up, grunting, and murmuring unintelligibly under his breath.

I did similarly and slowly got up and placed myself in a seated position.

Natasha, unable to keep the smirk off her face, chose to slow clap the performance. Barton, on the other hand, had chosen to film the entire scene and was openly smiling before closing his phone. I could only imagine where he ended sending that off to.

After a couple moments, I realized how much damage Rogers had done. That meant I had to have done a significant amount of damage to him as well.

One of the odd perks I learned I had was an ability to drive the strength of what I dubbed the Horntail into my everyday being. Essentially, while that was my maybe primary shapeshifting form, I could use that strength on a daily basis as myself. Well, I guess now know that I can shapeshift into the most efficient form necessary (case in point, Granian), I guess my strength would probably be more that of a Ukranian Ironbelly. Gods I really wish I understood how the hell my powers functioned, not just what they were. Not that I really knew the full extent of what they were.

I immediately stripped off my shirt and started work on my most painful injuries there. I then walked over to Rogers who in the process was still agitated in a corner.

"Cap, do you mind showing me if and where your injuries are. Just so I can help."

The glare was immediate, but as quickly as it was there it had softened. He pulled his shirt off and there was a littering of black and blue. I faltered for a second before realizing, super serum. The coloring was normal for injuries this recent on a super soldier. I quickly started healing as best I could, watching the black and blue fade quickly to his normal coloring.

He put his shirt back on and hesitated.

"Now, now. If you want to suffer Rogers, you can. But I can and will make fun of you forever for it."

He slowly stripped the sweatpants and I went about healing him again.

By the end of his healing, his face had softened and he had become the normal Steve Rogers again.

I then proceeded to put my own shirt back on and her over to a bench while stripping my pants off. With my hearing, I immediately heard an angered grunt. As I was healing I looked up, normal Steve Rogers was gone again. As I put my injuries disappeared and my pants were back on, his face started softening again.

I looked at Natasha and Clint, trying to see if either of them had noticed, but the two of them had decided that while the two of us got all cleaned up, it was time for them to spar but with batons. In their laughter and chaos, they were paying zero attention to their surroundings.

As I sat and pretended to watch their match, I looked at Rogers. It took me a few to realize he was angered by his inability to control his power in that match. And also angered at his loss of control.

Making sure the Delta duo was still fighting, I made my way over to the stressed Captain and guided him outside the training room and back to the Delta office. He was too agitated to say anything or even say no.

Once inside, I made two cups of coffee and sat down, watching him shuffle around the room.

"You know. All that anger, it's not healthy to keep that locked in Rogers."

"Like you would know."

"Actually I would. If I kept all my anger inside, I wouldn't even try being nice to you Rogers. I'd be trying to actively harm the man who took my father mentally away from me."

"Whatever."

"Pouting and pretending you're a golden boy won't help."

"Then what would?! Embracing the power?! It only makes me more destructive."

"I'm not saying to go around hulking about. I am saying that you don't have to feel sorry for using your strength against people."

"You're not the enemy Hermione Stark. And you never will be. Therefore, I was unwarranted."

"Yes. But not training it is also not healthy. Being ashamed of when you lose control over it isn't healthy. You're not a weapon."

"I was made in a basement by a mad German."

"And I'm covered in ancient magical runes. Big whoop. You're dangerous. I'm dangerous. Barton and Romanoff are dangerous. It's fine."

"Yes. But I can't lose control like that. I don't know what'll happen."

"I can't promise you that losing control won't get you in trouble. But clearly, pretending like everything's okay isn't healthy for you either Rogers. And I don't want a Captain-shaped ticking time bomb wandering around. You're too good of a person to self-destruct like that."

He didn't say anything. Nothing, for one minute. Then two more. Ten minutes passed and I just sat there drinking my now not-scalding coffee.

Suddenly, he sat down drinking the second cup.

"I agree to disagree."

"At least you hear what I was trying to say."

"Yea, but still. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Rogers, you have nothing to apologize for. I hurt you just as much."

"Still."

"No. I'm just happy you met me power and strength-wise. It's important for you to let out that power and control somewhere. And you can't tell me otherwise. I've seen first-hand how power and control can corrupt."

More silence.

"I have too."

Thank god, we made it somewhere. We spent the rest of what I assume Natasha's and Clint's multiple training matches drinking coffee in silence and reading whatever news materials were in the Delta office.

Suddenly Rogers spoke up.

"I think it's only fair that after we beat the best out of each other ma'am, that you call me Steve."

"Okay, Steve. Only if you start calling me by my first name."

"Deal, Hermione. What exactly are you doing here?"

Finally, Natasha and Clint entered.

"Yea, kiddo. What exactly are you doing here? Not that me and Tasha and Cap don't love it."

"I'm getting put on part-time assignment for the next 9 months. I wasn't sure if I'd get enough time to visit or not, so I decided no time like the present."

"Wait. You got put on assignment before the rest of Delta…"

"Technically, it's a sub-assignment on my current assignment. I don't know how to explain it well."

"So 9 months. Still in Britain then?"

"Yeah, the situation there feels like it's about to get much worse before it gets better."

"Fair enough."

We joked around for a bit longer before all three got called away on an Intel deep dive. I guess then it was time for me to run off.

I decided to make it all the way to the top of the Triskelion to possibly say hi to Fury on my way out. Turns out Fury was off somewhere doing god knows what, so I wasn't going to be able to that. I stood out on the helipad, choosing to try to shapeshift again.

This time instead of thinking about speed, I focused my inner heat and power on flight and size. I didn't want to be too large or too small.

And with that, and in a move, I was definitely copying straight from Assassin's Creed, I dove.

At least I knew that what I focused on helped my shape-shifting. I don't know if it translated into non-magical creatures, but at least I knew with a bit more certainty that I could shift into magical creatures. Because this time I wasn't a Granian or Horntail. This time I had somehow become an occamy.

Occamy are definitely not as fast as Granian but the fresh air and the ability to dip down lower without fearing being sighted was worth the time spent.

About ten minutes of heading to New York City later I realized I had made a mistake. Tony definitely wasn't in New York. He was most likely in Malibu. I stopped in the middle of the closest forest, transforming back. Instead of draining my energy I apparated three times, for the last time in the middle of our Malibu living room.

"Jarvis. Update on Tony please."

"Welcome home Hermione. Mr. Stark is currently in his workshop. I don't know if he'll let you in or not. He's kicked out Pepper today."

Well, Tony sounds like he's doing fantastic as per usual.

Choosing to beg for forgiveness, I apparated directly into the workshop.

Holy shit.

There were parts strewn everywhere in varying colors. Hell, there was probably enough parts on the ground alone to create a dozen Iron Man suits.

Following the sound of welding, I walked up to my brother.

"Hey Tony. How's the metal army coming along?"

Nothing. I guess I didn't talk loud enough to be heard over the sheer loudness of his rock music.

"Jarvis, turn off the music please."

Now, the lack of music, that got Tony's attention. He took off his welding helmet to see me. At least he dropped his tools before walking over.

"How's the metal army coming along, Batman?"

"Haha, funny. I missed you, but what are you doing here?"

"Thought I would check out what the more famous Stark was getting up to after his free time. Especially now that he's the least sighted of the two of us."

"Well, you know. Me, Jarvis, and Dum-E have been having a grand old time."

"Alright. I trust you, but if you need to talk about something, please come to me before building a therapist robot or calling Banner."

"Of course short stack. Of course."

We spent the rest of the afternoon catching up. It only took an hour to get him out of the workshop. He kept citing Dum-E's separation anxiety. When Pepper finally came home, she looked simultaneously shocked and thrilled that Tony had left his workshop. Goodness, he must have spent 99% of his time down there if she was more shocked he was upstairs than I was home.

After dinner and a solid couple hours of goofing off, it was time for bed. Now that I knew back home was doing okay, it felt better to be going back to the UK and off into the belly of Hogwarts so soon. Well, I guess okay is a relative term. Tony seems like he's one step away from full-on coo-coo for cocoa puffs, but I digress.


	8. Last Black Night

Waking up is easy. Realizing you're supposed to be heading back to England, that's the hard part. I wasn't entirely sure what to do or where to go. I was sure though that I had another day I could waste.

At least that's what I thought. I immediately got a patronus calling me back to London. Shaggy black dog. That could only mean one individual in my life. If he was calling, I guess I would have to call this mini-vacation over before I anticipated.

"Jarvis. Is Tony around?"

"Sorry Hermione. Mister Stark appears to not be on the premises."

Something is definitely going on with that man.

"Tell him I love him and I'll text soon!"

Before leaving I remembered to quickly go downstairs to the workshop and audit the Stark files for stuff on dad. I cannot believe I almost forgot to do that.

Another patronus. This one antsier than the previous. What the hell was going on in this world.

I could send one back but I also didn't want to know what mine would look like at this point in my life. And I didn't know who was around Sirius to know if it would turn into chaos or not.

Deciding now was not the best time to pretend to play around. I apparated. First stop Hawaii. Second stop Indonesia. Third, India. Fourth, Israel. Then Turkey. Then Germany and France. And finally, London, circa Stark residence.

Now, I was just a floo away from whatever chaos was awaiting me.

When I exited the fireplace into the gloomy setting of Grimmauld, everything seemed calm. In fact, everything was calm. Well, except for the fact that Lupin immediately shot out of the corner chair and pointed his wand against me.

"Really Lupin? Is this just your common courtesy at this point?"

He grumbled and put his wand away.

"It's not like I associate with you enough to not be disconcerted when I don't see Granger."

"For the love of all that is holy…"

"Don't even try kid. I'm not in a forgiving mood."

"When are you ever? Anyways. What's this all about?"

"What's what about?"

I guess, whatever patronus I got wasn't public domain.

"Never mind. It was kind of nice to see you Moony. But only kind of."

As I walked away, I heard even more grumbling. Damn, that werewolf could be a truly crotchety man when he wanted to be.

I vaguely remembered where Sirius's room was but I didn't actively make it a point to go up there. As I slowly ventured up the stairs, I saw yet another patrons fly down at me from two floors above.

Realizing just how impatient the man was getting, I shuffled upstairs at double speed, quickly opening the door and shuffling in.

Inside. Well, that was something else. Sirius and Harry were huddled around simultaneously giggling and sporting serious expressions.

"Boys…."

Both jumped up and a group hug ensued.

"Hey kitten. About time you were here."

"Was three patronuses necessary Padfoot?"

Not even giving Sirius the chance to respond, Harry interjected instead.

"Of course it was. It's our last night together for God knows how long."

"Why am I being included in this?"

"Maya. It's kind of obvious you're done with education."

"Actually, I hate to break it to both of you. Snuffles, I won't be joining you this year. Harry, I'm stuck at Hogwarts for the time being. Dumbledore somehow roped me into a professorship for Care of Magical Creatures."

"Hagrid's job?"

"Yup, not sure what that means for Hagrid though."

Judging by the color of Sirius's face, that man knew something about Hagrid's whereabouts but didn't want to tell Harry until it was absolutely necessary. I guess that means no questions asked.

"So, what exactly is this? Some kind of misfit family get together? Are we breaking bread and braiding hair?"

"Don't be daft, kitten. We just wanted to catch up and make sure that all of us were on the same level and were aware of what we could be."

"Does that mean Maya and I won't be completely out of the Order loop now?"

"I mean, as best I can, Harry. There's some stuff that I can't really tell you. But you've seen the newspapers. Being kept in the dark isn't going to help you get through this year. Especially now that the Ministry is getting involved at Hogwarts and in your life."

"Alrighty Sirius. What's up? I think it's about time you stop stalling and tell Harry and I what you want to."

"The light side's gone barmy you two. As you can tell the war's brewing. Hell, if it wasn't, Hermione might not be so all over the place right now. The Dark Lord's gaining forces quickly and it's only a matter of time before he can come back into the public light. For Harry, that means ten-fold more danger."

"From Voldemort? If he's not in the public light, he can't exactly openly attack me."

"Not just from Voldemort, Harry. Shadows work in mysterious ways. Case in point, kitten over there. You have to worry about the ministry. Come tomorrow when you're on the Hogwarts Express, you're going to have to be on the defensive against the Ministry…."

"You know, I'm kind of glad kitten's going to Hogwarts with you. At least there are two of you to work together. Ron's great and all, but he'll fumble with you more so than Hermione will."

"Sirius. Harry and I will be fine. We always are, no matter how the world around us fares."

"I know, it's just something feels different this year, and I wish I could help alleviate that feeling. But, I'm stuck here."

"Pads, you're always there when I need you. Don't feel like you have to do more. I'll be okay. I mean I have Maya on my side for crying out loud."

"That reminds me. Hermione. I wasn't able to get much about your mother from the Black family study or my father's office. In fact, every time I looked for her, the pages were either ripped or burnt or the entire book was missing."

"That's alright Sirius. I know you tried."

"What I did find Kitten was her full name. Hecate Marianna Black. That's all I was able to get out of this house."

"That's something Sirius. That's more than what I had prior. That much is for sure. Thank you."

"Enough of the darkness you two. This is the last night I get to have my godfather and my sister around for who knows how long."

And with that we chatted throughout the night about all kinds of nonsense. We cracked open more than a couple butterbeers and bottle of firewhiskey. There was dancing and giggling and tears. On more than one occasion, Remus Lupin would pop in and stay for a couple minutes before feeling uncomfortable and disappearing.

It was in these moments I realized Harry and I, we lost something precious. We lost our childhoods. But Harry still had a solid couple years left in his. And it was about damn time I tried to help fix that.

As the giggling and the overall goofiness on the night kept on, my thoughts were elsewhere. I lost something incredibly precious to myself and I wasn't about to let Harry lose the same. Tony and I had been through a lot, both us had lost our childhood's in ways I didn't even think possible.. But, Harry, Harry had one good shot left. And try I would to keep it that way.

By the time I was able to stop obsessing over my plans, Sirius and Harry had fallen asleep. And I, I was emotionally exhausted, but I didn't want to even attempt to figure out what would happen.

I had to be in Hogwarts, well yesterday. But I wasn't very good at hard and fast deadlines. I guess it was time to go home and pack.

I crept downstairs, thinking I was quiet. But turns out I wasn't. By the time I made it to the bottom of the stairs, I heard footsteps following me.

Behind me was Kreacher with a peculiar expression I had never seen on him.

In his hands was a package that he tried to thrust into my hands.

"Master Regulus. Master Regulus protected me. He gave me this to destroy. Mistress, I have failed. I have failed. Punish me if you must. I am too weak to complete this task."

"Kreacher. There will be no punishment. Please be quiet and go to bed."

"Take it." And with a crack, the haunting elf was gone.

I didn't want to spend more time in the hallway trying to figure out what had just gone on so I disapparated as well.

It was time to pack all the essentials for what I was dubbing, Dumbledore's Camp Punishment.

Somewhere in my bag full of books and technology I placed the still unopened package from Kreacher. Eventually, maybe after I figured out this Black business, I would get around to figuring out what exactly was inside the wrapping.


	9. School Again

Just like that school was upon us all. And I was completely and utterly late.

Dawn was well and past, forcing me to head off into my future chaos. It took me less time than expected to trek myself over to Hogwarts. Once I was in Hogsmeade, I realized I had no way into campus.

Entirely unsure of what my Patronus was, I cast the charm. It was probably good I didn't use this previously, to respond to Sirius or to send notice or prove my identity. A bright blue, glowing Horntail isn't exactly an incognito spirit. Why I was trusting one Severus Snape with this knowledge, I am honestly not sure. I guess at this moment, being quiet and possibly intensely dangerous were traits I trusted.

Within minutes, Snape came into view, but this time with Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Stark. I believe it is time we officially make you a professor of Hogwarts."

"I thought I already signed the contract."

With some intense wand-waving and mini-Celtic lights show, the Hogwarts gates glowed a bright orange.

"Welcome Professor Stark. You can now enter and leave the grounds at your own discretion."

So that's how they did it. Interesting.

Within seconds McGonagall was off, citing the fact that she needed to check on the herbology gardens before term began, leaving Snape and myself alone once again.

An awkward silence ensued for a rather constant amount of time until we could take it no longer.

"Stark. Am I to assume you do not want to discuss the reptilian shadow on this walk?"

Well, that was absolutely forward.

"You would assume correct Professor. But I do not think that will be a choice we have going forward."

More silence.

"Yes, well. When you choose to provide me with the background, I will provide discretion in return."

"Thank you, sir."

"At this point in our lives Stark, I believe you can drop formalities with regards to me."

The conversation after that flowed as cleanly as you would expect any conversation with Severus Snape to go. While conversation flowed, it was slow and basic. On occasion, it would delve into academia, but, as a whole, the conversation remained impersonal at best. I wasn't quite sure this was a style of conversation I could willingly take for long.

Once we entered the castle, our conversation took a relatively professional term.

"Since you decided to avoid showing up on time, I have been ordered to show you around… However, I am sure that after your escapades the past few years, there is little about this castle you or your friends do not already know. That being said. I shall show you to your quarters and we can move on."

"Thank you for that."

He hesitated and continued onward.

"Now, Miss Stark. I would not normally give double warnings, but I think once you see the situation you have been provided, you will understand."

He paused with hesitation, uncharacteristic of the man before me.

"The headmaster has taken offense to what I presume he considers your indiscretions, for this reason, you've been delegated what I assume he thinks is a punishment."

As we continued onwards, it was only then I realized where we were headed. I wasn't being placed in Hagrid's cottage, that much was pretty darn obvious. But I wasn't being placed near the Gryffindor tower either. We were hell deep in the dungeons, in turf I could only describe as designated for Slytherin's powerful enough to earn Snape's respect (a list I am sure is far fewer than one would expect).

Unable to give a better response, I answered the only way I knew how: "I see."

What was clear was this, Dumbledore did not think me a friend. And while I believed the same of him, I knew this was going to make my new-found position for SHIELD that much more difficult.

And now that I think of it, it was going to make something else much more difficult as well. Getting to Delta and whoever else I might need to was going to take more finessing than I thought possible. While the wards were adapted to me leaving, the number of portraits I would have to pass to even get to a good location or passageway was going to make it that much easier for the headmaster to keep track of me.

We arrived at a door that I knew to be next to the Potions classroom. Thinking this wasn't the final stop, I kept walking, straight into Snape.

"Miss Stark, if you would keep your dignity."

"Uh, sure."

What the hell was going on. By the pained look on his face, this was about to take a much darker turn.

"This is the passageway to your corridors…"

"… As well as mine. Now, if you wouldn't mind, it's split and I appreciate my privacy. Yours is the door on the right because I highly doubt you need access to the potions office."

Dumbfounded, the only word I had to describe this situation.

"Okay."

"I appreciate privacy and dignity. Please attach wards and whatever else you must to your quarters so I don't have to hear your proclivities. As you will notice there is a floo in the middle. Take that as the headmaster's peace offering of sorts, though I know from personal experience he is notified every time it goes off. The walls speak Stark."

With that, he put his hand on the door.

"Privacy charm for this passageway ensures no students enter this premises. Keep it that way."

He headed in, me following momentarily before the right door slammed in my face, waking every portrait in this hall.

It opened slightly.

"Do not be late for dinner, I am sure that is not something we as a staff need right now."

Billow and slam once more.

Well, here we frigging go again I guess.

Unpacking was one thing. I mean, magic does ninety percent of it if you want it to. What's different is the explorations and warding.

Warding was my first task (not wanting to upset my brand new dungeon roommate.

Knowing the kind of work I get up to I put up privacy wards first, ones that could only be taken down by immediate blood relations and Snape. Second, I placed anti-offense wards, preventing any and all battle magic within these walls. The exception to this again being myself, immediate blood relations, and Snape. Silencing charms were put in place, ones that were strong enough to prevent a man outside from hearing missiles. A couple more intricate runic wards were put in place to make sure nothing I did within this room affected the nature of Hogwarts or the space-time-magic balances.

Lastly, just as I was about to sit down I realized something. What happens if I'm in trouble?

I placed charms to ensure that all muggle and hybrid technology functioned within these walls. I then decided it was smart to also make sure my phone and computer functioned separate of their location, making them increasingly more magic proof than they already were (majorly in part due to the fact that Hogwarts held more ancient magic than my devices were used to).

I guess it was also important to have a magical failsafe.

Knowing full well, this was going to create some noise, I walked outside my flat to the floo and silenced the hallway so that Snape wouldn't hear what was going on. I transfigured a light and magicked it to alert him if I was within and in critical need. That way he knew he had the ability to enter and help.

Further then that on the side of my door I placed a magical medical kit and a file of information if I was significantly compromised or injured (and in the worst case- one I don't want to ever happen here- deceased). Maybe then if I was in trouble and for some bumbling reason ended up here, I wouldn't be in so much trouble.

With that note, I decided to start finding a location within this room to place and foster my teaching materials, something that quite, unfortunately, I would have to deal with this time around.

Finally, when I thought I was done, I closed my eyes for just a stupid moment of rest.

Knock. Rap, rap, rap.

God, why was his knock annoyingly dignified and patronizing?!

I shuffled my feet and begrudgingly headed to the door.

Opening, it I huffed, recognizing the man that I already knew was going to be at my door.

"Yes, Snape?"

"Need I remind you Stark, it is time for dinner. And our first meeting as a teaching staff."

I grabbed my wand and walked past him, closing my door resoundingly.

"I see this leather jacket, tight pants aesthetic is going to be a common occurrence with you."

"I put on a button up this time didn't I?"

Our conversation continued like this until we were surely too close to the Great Hall to continue.

The lull in our conversation brought a smirk to his face as I paused before the hall.

"Personally, I cannot wait to see how you deal with this. It's going to be a pleasure to see one of my most precocious students fall to pieces."

Unsure of what he meant, I pushed open the door, gained whatever confidence I had in this situation, and swaggered in. Life is as life was, kind of.

Immediately, there was a silence, the kind that came when conversation shushes because it was about you. You know, that type of awkward silence that you felt in primary school where the kids around you stopped talking because it was about you or the people you were with. This case though, I knew with complete certainty the conversation was about me.

The four house tables were replaced with a roundtable. All the staff was gathered around it in a rather obvious fashion. Dumbledore faced the door with McGonagall on his left, followed by Flitwick, and Sprout. The rest of the teachers fell in progression with two seats empty to the Headmaster's right, presumably the further one being for myself.

What was unique about this was the new Defense professor, a stout woman sitting directly across from Dumbledore. To say she looked the part would be a lie. She looked more like she belonged at an elderly knitting circle than this. Her pink ensemble was garish but had hints of a woman who cared about wizard taste. Her knowledge of fashion though was clearly a mistranslation in her clothes. The bubblegum pink was nauseating, to say the least.

Clearly fed up with my lack of movement, Snape rudely pushed me a bit forward, whispering as he passed.

"If you don't sit, this is going to be entirely more unpleasant."

Following his lead, I proceeded to sit in the seat to his right.

Cynically, I smirked. Dumbledore might be a man of irony. His right hand is his double agent, but he placed a partner of a third actor directly to the right of his right hand.

Dumbledore raised his glass, all to familiar annoying twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm glad you have been able to join the staff prior to the start of term Miss Stark, or should I now say Professor. I take this tardiness is a one-time occurrence."

"My pleasure, Headmaster."

Yay, he's clearly gunning to create a hierarchy in our relationship.

"I know you've already met the rest of the staff, having been a student here yourself. But, let me have the pleasure of introducing you to our other new Professor, Dolores Umbridge, former undersecretary to Cornelius Fudge."

"Hem. Hem. Thank you for the introduction, Albus. I'm sure we will all get along grandly for a wonderful, Ministry appropriate year."

Oh god. Her voice. It might be as bad as the ensemble. If Pepto-Bismol had a voice it would be hers. I can't believe I'm thanking my lucky stars I no longer have to be educated here.

She looked expectantly at me for a good solid couple moments.

"I'm sure you'll be full of vigor this year."

I dunno, it was weird. It was all I could come up with, man.

"I'm sure we'll be working together closely, Undersecretary to Liaison, keeping the magical education balance."

Uhm. What. I don't work on someone else's agenda. That's not exactly what I do. I need to make sure I minimize my sass factor though so as to not destroy this relationship preemptively.

"Professor Umbridge, I will surely offer any aid I can if my mission objectives and orders align. I'm sure you understand the interplay MAC-USA and SHIELD have with the Ministry."

Actual cough.

"Hem hem. Of course Stark. I will offer the same courtesy should you require it."

Conversation resumed as Dumbledore summoned our meal and said his obligatory start of term welcome.

"Nice job Stark. Diplomatic yet cutting."

Wow, whispering Snape. I'm going to live my weirdest life this year at this rate.

"Not too jarring, I hope."

After a couple bites of shepherd's pie, a conversation began with me.

"Hermione, I'm pleased you're joining the teaching staff this term. I always imagined this kind of life for you."

McGonagall's eyes were warm and her smile affectionate. Clearly, she didn't mind too much about the information Dumbledore quite obviously dropped on the staff prior to my admission.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall. I'm sorry it's under these circumstances that this all had to happen."

"Nonsense, please call me Minerva, life is what life is. If there are Potters and Dumbledores in Britain, there are quite obviously going to be Starks and the like elsewhere. I just wish we were able to not be as stressed when this information came out. I wish you were able to divulge it under different circumstances."

That warranted a genuine smile from myself.

"Me as well, McGonagall, me as well."

"So, I hear you tested phenomenally my dear. How does it feel to be fully trained now?"

"It's an odd feeling being able to finally be done with all forms of education. I'm glad for it though. I do have some queries about transfiguration that I wasn't able to quell during my revision periods."

"You're more than welcome to sit in on lectures and discuss it with me whenever your free time arises. I'll be surprised given your dual job positions if you do though."

"Thank you, it means more than you know."

She smiled and resumed eating, resuming conversation with Sprout over the now second years.

Flitwick and Snape appeared to be discussing the current seventh year, in particular, a duo I am honestly so glad exists.

"… I wonder what practical magic they'll develop out of that potions-charms mishap from last year. I mean, they were bleeding out of their ears on purpose for hours."

I laughed, genuinely, knowing what that was turning into, causing Snape and Flitwick to look at me curiously.

"Let's just say, the bleeding is part of the purpose. And they're almost done with preparation."

Flitwick clapped his hands excitedly, something I hadn't seen since Charms first year.

"I'm glad, their intelligence needs an outlet."

"I just hope they use their brains outside of my dungeons."

"Am I hearing correctly? Snape, almost complementing the Weasley twins?"

"If this leaves the teaching staff, I will personally see to your demise via Weasley products."

"Of course, of course."

I laughed, finally realizing for the first time in my life that the Hogwarts teaching staff were people, not just part teacher, part protector.

Life is as life was, kind of, for sure.


End file.
